A Love Unbroken
by megomekaiba-89
Summary: The love story between Jedi Masters ObiWan Kenobi and Madre Hecilla throught the three prequel films and transitioning to A New Hope


A Love Unbroken 10

**A Love Unbroken: A True Love Story between Two Jedi Masters**

Madré Hecilla and Obi-Wan Kenobi's relationship lasted longer then Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala's ever did. It all started when they were younglings; Madré was seven and Obi-Wan was eight. They were very flirtatious then and never understood that a Jedi should never fall in love. They grew together while inside the love for each other grew as well. Let us begin this love story ten years after Obi-Wan's apprenticeship with Qui-Gon Jinn and Madré's apprenticeship with Shaak Ti.

Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and a young Anakin Skywalker walked into the Jedi temple, admiring some of the additions. Madré was talking to some Jedi men around her age in the courtyard when Obi-Wan caught her eye; she ran up to them and hugged them. "Madré, wonderful to see you," said Qui-Gon. "Nice to see you two again safe and sound Master Qui-Gon," said Madré. "Master, may I have a word with Madré?" asked Obi-Wan. "Certainly, Anakin and I will be in the council chamber," said Qui-Gon, leading Anakin away from the couple. Obi-Wan caressed her face with his hand, "I've missed you Madré. How have you been? Is your training doing well?" asked Obi-Wan "Training's doing fine; Master Shaak Ti has been getting me ready for the trials. She believes that I'm ready; what about you?" asked Madré, placing her arm around his arm as they walked through the gardens. "I wish Qui-Gon was like that about me, he hasn't gotten to the point of talking about it," said Obi-Wan, skipping a rock across the fountain and used the force to stop it from hitting a transport. Madré placed a comforting hand his shoulder. "You're ready for the trials; I can feel it in the force. It will take master Qui-Gon a while before he sees your abilities," she said. "Well he's not interested in my abilities; he's interested in the 'vergence' Anakin Skywalker," said Obi-Wan. "Is he some sort of prophecy?" asked Madré. "Yeah, Qui-Gon thinks that Anakin will bring balance to the force," said Obi-Wan. "You're time will come, and you will be placed as a hero in the archives of the Jedi Order," said Madré, placing her hands on his face. "I'll be there, alongside you," said Obi-Wan, taking Madré's hands and holding them. The two smiled and then continued walking through he gardens, talking about old times.

Days passed and Madré joined Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin to Naboo to fight the Trade Federation as her trials to become a Jedi Knight. On the Queen's royal starship Obi-Wan entered Madré's quarters where she lay sleeping; Obi-Wan smiled and sat next to Madré's sleeping body and caressed her face. Madré stirred, "Hi Obi-Wan," she said as a light smile showed on her face. "Madré, we're almost near Naboo. You'd better get ready," said Obi-Wan. He turned around as Madré got out of bed and got dressed into her Jedi tunic. Once she was ready the two went to the Queen's conference room where the Queen, Qui-Gon, Jar-Jar Binks and Anakin were, "Once we land the Trade will capture you and force you to sign the treaty," said the Queen's captain of security Captain Panaka. "I agree. I don't know what you're going to accomplish with this," said Qui-Gon. "We're going to take back what's ours," said Queen Amidala. "There are too few of us, your highness. We have no army," said Panaka. "I can only protect you, but I can't fight a war for you," said Qui-Gon. "Jar-Jar Binks," said the Queen. Madré and Obi-Wan turned to see Jar-Jar standing right behind them. "Mesa, your highness?" asked Jar-Jar. "Yes, I need your help. And I need yours too Madré," said the Queen. Madré looked at Obi-Wan and then to the Queen, "What services may I be of, your highness?" she asked. "To be precautious and to conceal your Jedi clothing, I will temporarily assign you as one of my handmaidens; since of course you're a born Nubian," said the Queen. Madré smiled, "It would be an honor, your highness," she said. "The other Handmaidens will dress you in the proper attire," said the Queen, and as she got up the handmaidens led Madré away from Obi-Wan and into the Queen's quarters.

Madré threw her Jedi Tunic into a suitcase and dressed into the same attire as the other handmaidens had on; it was maroon red with gold lining and it had a skirt that was half cut off to show the pants in the front. Madré hid her lightsaber under her skirt while placing a blaster on her pant leg; her hair was put up into a tight bun with a gold band wrapped around it. Then the Queen came out, but in the same handmaiden attire clothing and one of her real handmaidens Sabé was fully dressed in the Queen's attire. . Before Madré could say anything the Queen (Padmé Amidala) said, "I'm doing this to be precautious…don't worry," "Alright your highness," said Madré. The decoy Queen and her handmaidens joined the others outside the starship on Naboo and Madré went up to Obi-Wan. "You look nice," he said. "Thank you Obi-Wan. I need to tell you something," said Madré, grabbing hold of his arm. But before she could tell Obi-Wan, handmaiden Rabé came up to her, "Madré, the Queen would like you to meet up with the others at the lake. You are more then welcome to join us Master Jedi," she said to Qui-Gon. Madré, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon nodded and followed Rabé to the lake; Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon joined Captain Panaka while Madré went to join the other handmaidens. She noticed Anakin and stood behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders; Anakin looked up at Madré. "Do you think I'll become a Jedi?" he asked. "Of course you will; I have the utmost faith that you'll become a great Jedi," said Madré. Anakin smiled and then looked toward the lake where Jar-Jar came out. "Dersa nobody dare! De Gungan city's deserted," he said. "Maybe they've been taken to the camps," said Obi-Wan. "More likely they were wiped out," said Captain Panaka. "Mesa no think so," said Jar-Jar. "You know where they are, Jar-Jar?" asked Qui-Gon. "When in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place. Mesa show you, come on, mesa show you!" said Jar-Jar, leading everyone to a run-down temple where the gungans hid. That was where Padmé revealed herself as Queen Amidala; everyone was shocked, except for Madré and the Queen's handmaidens. Then the Gungans agreed and made an alliance; they all gathered in the forest while the guards went to rescue as many pilots and officers as they could.

Obi-Wan led Madré away from the group, "What's wrong?" she asked. "Since you've become one of the Queen's handmaidens, then you're putting yourself in more danger than you would when you're wearing your Jedi tunic. You'll obviously become a target," said Obi-Wan. "I'll be fine, really," said Madré, placing a comforting hand on his arm and kissed his cheek. Then the two joined Qui-Gon, Anakin and Queen Amidala, dressed as a handmaiden. Captain Panaka and some other pilots and officers that were saved from their camp. "What is the situation?" asked Queen Amidala. They discussed the plan and they all traveled in secret to Theed palace everyone was separated into two groups; Jedi and the real Queen Amidala in the red and Captain Panaka, Decoy and the rest of the handmaidens and guards in the blue group. Madré followed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, blaster pistol in one hand. "Is that all that they could give you?" whispered Obi-Wan. "Don't worry; my lightsaber's hidden in my robes. I'll be alright," said Madré. "Here we go," said Qui-Gon. Everyone got ready and when a speeder shot one of the Trade Federation's ships, they were off. Everyone in the red group ran into the main hanger of Theed Palace and fought the droids. Madré looked around and saw Anakin jump into an empty cockpit of a Naboo Starfighter, "Just as long as she's safe," thought Madré. She continued fighting and with her determined Jedi spirit she used her powers to wipe the droids away from her presence.

Once they took over the hanger Captain called everyone over, "Where's Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked Madré. "Anakin's in the starfighter cockpit," said Madré, pointing. Qui-Gon looked where she was pointing and saw a dirty-brown haired head popped out. "May guess's that the Viceroy's in the Throne room," said Padmé. "Red group, blue group; everybody this way," said Panaka, signaling everyone to the front hangar doors. "Anakin stay where you are, you'll be safe there," said Qui-Gon. "But I…," Anakin argued, but Qui-Gon interrupted, "Stay in that cockpit," he said in an urgent tone. As they walked toward the front doors it opened to show a person wearing a black hood. "We'll handle this," said Qui-Gon. Him, Obi-Wan and Madré walked up, but Qui-Gon said, "No Madré, you stay with the Queen," "Why?" asked Madré. "Because protecting the Queen is the number one priority. And as the one responsible for your life in Shaak Ti's place, I believe that you shouldn't endanger yourself so abruptly. It's for your safety," said Qui-Gon. Madré took one last look at Obi-Wan, and then Qui-Gon and then nodded, "Just be careful. May the force be with you," she said and without another word she ran after the Queen and began shooting at the droidekas. "How are we going to destroy the shields around them?" asked Padmé. Madré thought about it, but looked ahead and said, "We don't have to do it! Anakin's got us covered!" she said. Everyone looked up and saw young Anakin piloting the starfighter and killing all three droidekas. Madré, Padmé and the others the opened the doors and moved in to the hall leading toward the throne room.

As they were shooting the droids, Panaka shot at a huge window, causing it to shatter. "Go!" he shouted to Padmé, Madré and some other troops. One of the troops gave Madré a gun with a grappling hook attached to the top. They all went to edge of the window and aimed at the top floor; the throne room hallway. Once they reached the top floor Padmé shattered the window and they ran down it till they were surrounded by droids and droidekas. "Put down your weapons, they win this round," said Padmé. Madré and the others dropped their weapons, but Madré thought to herself, "They don't know that I have a lightsaber under my robes. Maybe I can use it to my advantage," The droids took the group to the throne room where Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray and his assistant, Rune Haako and other droids were waiting for them. Madré was at the end of the group when the Viceroy said, "Your little insurrection is at an end, your highness. Time for you to sign the treaty and end this pointless debate in the senate," all of a sudden a regal voice entered the room, "Viceroy, your occupation here has ended," It was the decoy, Sabé, and the other troops. "After her! This one's a decoy!" said the Viceroy. Madré then ignited her lightsaber and destroyed the droids while Padmé and Panaka took out the rest. Madré pointed her lightsaber at the two Neiomodians along with the troops, now with firearms from the dead troops. Padmé came up to them, "Now Viceroy, we'll discuss a _new _treaty," she said.

Madré strolled through the palace, walking over dead droids and officers when she saw Obi-Wan coming out of the medical room. "Are you all right?" asked Obi-Wan. Madré put her hand over the cut on her left cheek, "I'm okay… it's just a scratch. It won't kill me," she said. "I'll take you to the medical droids and see if you're okay," said Obi-Wan, grabbing her wrist. "Please, it cannot be very serious. We saved Naboo, and that's all that matters and that you and Qui-Gon are alright. Where is he anyway?" asked Madré. Obi-Wan looked down, "Madré, Qui-Gon's dead," he said. Madré's eyes watered, "he's gone? He was like a second father to me," she said, staring down. Obi-Wan lifted her cheek, "Come on, dry your tears. The Jedi council will be here tomorrow and you have to be dressed in your best; you might become a Jedi knight," he said. Madré smiled and they both went to their rooms in the palace to sleep until the next day.

The next day Madré got dressed in a master-like Jedi Tunic where there were two slits at each side and she wore pants for her agility. She fixed her hair in a tight bun and let a curl of her hair drape over her shoulder when Obi-Wan came in, "They're here," he said. She scrambled and clipped her lightsaber onto her belt and joined Obi-Wan and Anakin outside Theed place with the Queen and many others. Once they met with the Jedi council Yoda talked with Madré and Obi-Wan privately. "Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight, the council does. But taking this boy as your padawan learner Obi-Wan, I do not," said Yoda. "Qui-Gon believed in him," said Madré. "The chosen one, the boy may be. But nevertheless, grave danger I fear with his training," said Yoda. "Master Yoda, I gave Qui-Gon my word, I will train Anakin. Without the approval of the council, if I must," said Obi-Wan. "Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you, need that, you do not. Agree with you the council does. Your apprentice Skywalker will be," said Yoda. Mace Windu walked in and said, "The both of you and Skywalker will go with the council back to Coruscant to be fitted for new tunics, especially you, Master Hecilla. And a week from now is the celebration back here in front of Theed palace where Madré will receive a special award from Queen Amidala. By the way, I want to take you two somewhere before Qui-Gon's funeral,"

Madré and Obi-Wan stared at each other and then followed Mace to a speeder and traveled to a house overlooking the waterfalls and Theed palace in the distance. Madré stared up at the house and said, "This is my house," she went up to the door and pressed the doorbell when a man opened the door, "May I help you, Master Jedi?" he asked. Madré looked into his face, "Matthew, It's me! Madré, your twin sister," she said. He looked at Madré and then went up and hugged her, "You're here! Wait till I tell the others!. Mom, Dad, Ken, Koji and Kouichi! Madré's back!" he shouted. They went to sit in the living room when three teenage boys ran into Madré's arms, "We didn't know that we had a big sister," said Koji and Kouichi. Madré laughed and then saw Jonathan and Emily walking in, they were starting to get very old. "Mom? Dad?" Madré said and then went into their arms and hugged them. "I thought I'd never see you again," said Madré, Obi-Wan looked at Madré and her family and wished that he knew his family. "I brought her back to visit, just as I promised. But we can not stay long, we have to attend a funeral," said Mace. Ken stared at Obi-Wan, "Are you Madré's boyfriend?" he asked. "No, he's my best friend," said Madré sitting next to Obi-Wan. "How has your training been, Madré?" asked Emily, Madré's mother. "It has grown a lot, I moved from Padawan to Master Jedi. I will choose my padawan tomorrow when I return to Coruscant," said Madré. "Oh, so soon? I thought you would like to spend some time with your family," said Jonathan, Madré's father. "There's going to be a parade next week and Madré's going to receive a special award from Queen Amidala. You can spend some time with her then," said Obi-Wan

Once the three Jedi left Madré's family's house they went back to Theed palace where there was the cremated body of Qui-Gon Jinn lying on a funeral pyre. All of the Jedi placed their hoods over their heads in mourning as the Queen, newly elected Chancellor Palpatine with Nubian politicians and Gungan tribe leaders surrounded the pyre. Madré stood behind Obi-Wan and Anakin as officers engulfed the pyre with flames. She sobbed quietly under her hood as Obi-Wan promised Anakin that he would be a Jedi. Obi-Wan then put his hand behind his back, took Madré's hand and caressed it. Madré smiled and held back the rest of her tears till the transport to Coruscant came that night. Once they reached Coruscant all the Jedi left the transport and onto a taxi straight toward the Jedi temple. Once they got there it was time for Madré to choose her Padawan learner; Obi-Wan and Anakin accompanied her. Ten boys and girls entered a simulation room, all the same age as Anakin and they began their simulation. Out of all the boys and girls one girl stood out among the rest, "That girl's agility reminds me of me when I was her age. What's her name?" asked Madré. A profile popped up and said _Jadé Barina Angeline_. _Gender: Female, Hair and Eyes: Brown, Species: Human, Height: 4' 9", Homeworld: Dathomir_. "I remember her. Master Shaak Ti and I went to Dathomir and we found Jadé and then she began her training soon after. She stared at the girl, then said, "I'll take Jadé," Jade was pulled out of the simulation room and was sent to meet Madré, Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Hi Jadé, I'm Madré your new Master. This is Master Obi-Wan and your fellow apprentice Anakin Skywalker," said Madré. "Nice to meet you all," said Jadé. While Jadé and Anakin got their new hairstyle and Jedi tunics, Madré and Obi-Wan decided to stroll through the gardens once more. "Our first full day as Jedi Masters," said Obi-Wan. Madré looked around Obi-Wan's head, "Where's your braid?" she asked. "Master Yoda cut it off, the braid represents the level of padawan," said Obi-Wan. He pulled out the braid from his pocket to show to Madré. "I have a keepsake box to put it in, to keep safe," said Madré. "Okay," said Obi-Wan, giving the braid to Madré.

A week later was the parade and all of the civilians lined the streets to see it. Madré came out of her parent's house wearing a blue dress that fluttered in the breeze; she also wore blue crystals that dropped over her head to bring elegance. Madré and her family were transported by taxi to the parade loading site and was transferred to an open cockpit hovercar and moved in front of the parade. The parade started and the car made its way slowly but surely to the steps of Theed palace; Madré waved at all the children throwing confetti and it landed in the curls of her hair. Once they reached the steps a handsome escort helped her out of the car and brought her up the stairs to Queen Amidala. "I present the medal to you, Master Jedi Madré Hecilla for protecting me and the people of Naboo from the Trade Federation," said the Queen. She placed the medal around Madré's neck and then Madré went to stand next to Obi-Wan. "You look beautiful," said Obi-Wan. "Thank you Obi-Wan," said Madré. And once the Gungan leader Boss Nass took a glowing orb from Queen Amidala's hands, the parade was over. Madré waved goodbye to her family and went over to her room in the transport to change from her parade gown into her New Master tunic. She began to straighten her bouncy curls when a voice said, "You look very nice with those curls, I like it," Madré turned to see Obi-Wan leaning against the doorframe, eyeing her form. "Please don't look at me like that, it makes me feel uncomfortable," she said. "It was a nice ceremony, who was your escort?" asked Obi-Wan. "He was my childhood friend. He asked for my hand in marriage, but I declined," said Madré, turning back around to continue combing her curls out. Obi-Wan went to her bed and sat down as Madré started to put her hair in tight ringlets in the back of her head (Padmé's in Ep. 2!) "Why'd you turn him down?" asked Obi-Wan. "I'm a Jedi remember? I cannot fall in love with someone because it's against Jedi code," said Madré. She turned around to look at Obi-Wan, which was when their eyes met; in Obi-Wan's eyes were jealousy, anger and compassion and in Madré's eyes was innocence and love. They then looked away when Madré said, "Maybe you should tend to Anakin, don't let your personal feelings get in the way of your civic duty. I don't," Obi-Wan then nodded and left the room, leaving Madré staring after him.

Once the transport landed the Jedi Masters and their apprentices went opposite ways. "Where are you going?" asked Obi-Wan. "Negotiations on Corellia, you?" asked Madré. "Negotiations on Pridas," said Obi-Wan. The masters waved goodbye, but to be reunited three years later. Madré ran into Obi-Wan's arms, he had a beard and mustache. "You grew a mullet," Madré teased. They both laughed and then went to the Jedi temple to see the Jedi Council. "Master Hecilla, Master Kenobi. There's a war brewing on Dathomir; two tribes of women warriors. It'll be your job to prevent the war from coming, but be forewarned; men are like servants to them so you must make them believe that Obi-Wan and Anakin are your servants," said Mace, Obi-Wan groaned, but Madré smiled in anticipation. "May the force be with you," said Yoda. The two bowed and left the council chamber. "I can't believe this! Why do I have to believe that I'm your servant," complained Obi-Wan. "Don't worry, at least you're not my husband; it could be worse," said Madré. They came to pick up their apprentices and entered their starship and flew toward the Dathomir system. Once they landed they found a group of women heavily armed with spears. "Who are you?" asked one. "I'm Madré Hecilla and this is my apprentice Jadé," said Madré. "Who are those men? Are they your slaves?" asked another. "Yes, this is Anakin and Obi-Wan," said Madré. "Well the, it's settled; I'm the village leader Marishka. Our tribe is the Ecos; we thought you were with our rival tribe the nightstalkers. We'll take you to our village and present you to the village elder, Verona," said the woman. They all went to the Ecos' village and brought Madré to Verona. "Come here, dear child," Verona said. Madré went up to the elder and the elder got a good look at her and then smiled, "You look just like my daughter before he died, and I still have her uniform. It should fit you just right," said Verona. They brought Madré to her own hut while Obi-Wan, Anakin and Jadé waited outside. Some of the other tribe women suited her in a blue dragon-scaled warrior outfit and then when Madré came out Obi-Wan was stunned. "How do I look?" asked Madré, and then spun around. "You look beautiful," said Obi-Wan. She smiled then some of the tribe came over, they were in the same dragon-scaled warrior outfit, but in different colors, "Come on Madré, we must go," said one. "Go? Go where?" asked Obi-Wan, being pushed up also. "We're going to battle," sad Marishka. They picked up Anakin and Jadé and they all went up to a clear field where the other tribe, the nightstalkers, waited.

The leader of the Nightstalkers, Aleera, stepped forward. "Now, are you ready to get this fight over with?" she said. "Before the fighting starts, we need to talk. I'm an ambassador, Madré. We need to place an agreement before any fighting is to take place," said Madré, stepping forward. "You? An ambassador? You look more like them, those Eco scums. There will be no agreements! Kill them!" shouted Aleera. Both tribes went head-on and fought, while Madré, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Jadé fought with their lightsabers. "My god, you're a Jedi," said one of the Nightstalker girls. Some of the nightstalkers began fleeing when Aleera said, "Come back, you idiots and fight!" Madré pointed her lightsaber at Aleera's neck "All I wanted was a simple agreement between both of your tribes, is that too much to ask?" said Madré. Aleera whimpered and then shouted, "Nightstalkers drop your weapons! Now!" Everyone who was fighting stopped and all the nightstalkers followed orders and dropped their weapons. A while later both tribe leaders came out of the hut, but they didn't hate each other. Madré followed soon after with the peace treaty in hand; she rolled it up and placed it in her utility belt (She changed back into her Jedi Tunic). She said goodbye to both tribes and then rejoined the others at the starship and went back to Coruscant to show to the Jedi Council. "Good work; now we have separate job for the both of you and your apprentices. Madré you are to go to the planet Romain IV for a peace settlement. Obi-Wan, you and Anakin go to Angelos to find another child worthy of becoming a Jedi," said Mace. They nodded and then parted, not to be seen for another seven years. Madré strolled through the Jedi temple when she saw a nineteen-year-old Anakin strolling also. She went up to him and gave him a big hug, "Wow, you grew. And you're handsome," she said. "Yep, Obi-Wan gave me pointers," "He did? Where is he?" asked Madré.

"Right now he's getting ready to leave for the planet Kamino. Senator Amidala was almost assassinated by a bounty hunter, if you hurry you might catch him in his quarters," said Anakin. Madré smiled, gave Anakin a peck on the cheek and ran toward Obi-Wan's quarters. "Hey Obi-Wan," she said. Obi-Wan turned around to see Madré in a periwinkle-blue ambassadors robes. He smiled, "You changed a lot," said Obi-Wan. Madré walked over to Obi-Wan and touched his hair, "You seriously need a haircut," she teased. "I'm glad you're here before I leave," Obi-Wan said. "I always have to bid you farewell before you leave," said Madré. "Your farewells gives me hope that I'll come back," "Then that's a good thing," said Madré. They both smiled and then a man came up to Madré. "Hey Madré, is this Obi-Wan Kenobi? The one you told me so much about?" asked the man. "Why yes, he is. Obi-Wan this is my friend, Seth Amídro. He's the one how asked for my and in marriage ten years ago on Naboo," said Madré, wrapping her arm around Seth's arm. "Ready to go? The taxi's ready and the reservation's set," said Seth. Obi-Wan saw Madré make a smile he had never seen on her face when she said, "Wonderful. Well, see you soon Obi-Wan and good luck," the couple left Obi-Wan staring after them in surprise. After that both Madré and Obi-Wan didn't see each other until Madré, her apprentice, and many other Jedi traveled to Geonosis to save Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padmé Amidala. After the fight Madré was the only one available to heal Obi-Wan because all the doctors were constructing an artificial mechanical arm for Anakin.

"You know you can talk to me," said Madré, wrapping a bandage around Obi-Wan's arm. "Are you eloping with that Seth Amídro?" he asked. Madré looked at Obi-Wan, "Of course not, it's against Jedi code," she said. "Stop telling me about the code, I already know it by heart. Madré, I know it might be a little out of line for me, but _I Love you_," said Obi-Wan. Madré dropped the bandage wrap on the floor, "_You love me_? Are you serious? You know how serious this will be when the council finds out?" she said. "Yes, and I will risk all that I have to be with you…forever. But until then, let's keep our love a secret," said Obi-Wan, placing his hands on her face. Madré looked down with tears forming on her face and then Obi-Wan brought up his hands so that Madré could look at him straight in the eye. "I promise, our love will be a secret. We've been together as friends ever since we began out Jedi training. We should take our relationship a little bit further, what you say?" said Obi-Wan. A smile shone on her face, "Yes, I love you Obi-Wan Kenobi," said Madré. Then the two leaned in and kissed in the medical room. For three years the clone wars raged on, and Madré and Obi-Wan's relationship grew to that they shared bedrooms at night. One night Madré slept uncomfortably; when she woke up she started crying in her hands. Obi-Wan woke up next to her, "What happened, darling?" he asked. "It's another nightmare, another premonition," Madré panted. "What about?" asked Obi-Wan. "The demise of the Jedi. I saw dead Jedi littered all over the floors of the Jedi Temple, even the younglings. I saw Anakin, he was leading a clone army into the temple and he was the one who killed the younglings," said Madré. Obi-Wan was stunned, "Anakin wouldn't do something like that, I know him," he said. "Anger has replaced the little boy you once trained; the chancellor has his evil claws into Anakin," said Madré.

A few months later Madré's premonition came true; thousands of Jedi were killed in the Jedi temple and on all the planets where Jedi Generals were fighting in the clone wars. Madré and Obi-Wan, being one of the lucky ones to survive, were sent into exile taking in a Skywalker triplet, Liam, as their own son. On the desert planet of Tatooine Madré and Obi-Wan got married and bought a house close to the Lars homestead, and Liam's brother Luke. Throughout the years they had Liam as their 'son' they taught him the ways of the force and was their padawan. One day Madré went up to Obi-Wan, "What is it?" he asked. "I went to visit the medical droid today and I found out the most wonderful news," said Madré. "What is the most wonderful news?" asked Obi-Wan. "Oh Obi-Wan, I'm pregnant!" said Madré. Obi-Wan smiled, "Really? That _is_ wonderful news!" he said. He lifted Madré in the air and gracefully placed her back on the ground. "This is the happiest day of my life. We'll train the baby to become a great Jedi," said Obi-Wan. "Nothing's going to stop us now," said Madré. But the day of the baby's birth wasn't a happy day. Madré Alanna Hecilla-Kenobi and her newborn son, Anakin Qui-Gon Kenobi, died in the medical because of blood loss. It was a devastating day for Obi-Wan and a ten-year-old Liam Skywalker-Kenobi. Behind their house Obi-Wan and Liam Buried Madré and Anakin, "I loved you so much Madré, I wish you wouldn't leave me. But it's as if the force took you and my son from me. Now it's me and Liam left, and it's hard to move on without your optimism and love," said Obi-Wan. Madré, in her wedding dress, was lowered into the dry dirt of Tatooine. The love of Madré Hecilla and Obi-Wan Kenobi lasted longer than Anakin and Padmé's ever did.


End file.
